In applications where it is required to distribute the output signal from a relatively high precision oscillator such as a hydrogen maser or other type atomic frequency standard, without degradation in phase stability, or to make a phase comparison between two or more of such frequency sources without disturbing one another, it is necessary to provide a relatively large amount of isolation therebetween. This is accomplished by means of suitable driver and buffer amplifiers. While known prior art apparatus operates to provide reasonably good isolation, their temperature stability and signal isolation has been found to be less than adequate where sub-picosecond frequency resolution is desired.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in wideband low noise electrical signal amplifiers which are operable at RF frequencies.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improvement in electrical signal amplifiers which exhibits a relatively high degree of output stability with respect to changes in ambient temperature.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improvement in electrical signal amplifiers which provides a relatively high degree of isolation between input and output terminals.